To The Moon and Back
by Kunimitsu
Summary: Marron Pov on certain events from the manga and anime.


Author:Kunimitsu  
Title:To The Moon And Back  
Warnings:None  
Disclaimer: Not mines. Dont own. Never will.  
Rant: This is a song fic for Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. Spans from episodes 25-29(?)and manga ending. Song To The moon and Back belongs to Savage Garden.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She's taking her time making up the reasons  
,to justifiy all the hurt inside   
  
Huddle in the corner, unrestraint tears crawl down her cheeks, broken glass from a tattered picture, a family, Father, Mother and child. They give the pretense of contentment, a smile of pure joy, radiates from the child. As she clings despertly to her parents hands. Seeking comfort in her surroundings.   
  
guess she knows from the smiles and the look in there eyes,   
every ones got a theory bout the bitter one  
  
She walks over to check once again for that special something. The thing she needs to reinsure her exsitance. Once again disappointed at the empty box and her empty heart she fights back tears. Glancing at her surroundings aware of the pity that's being thrown toward her. She Immediatly plasters a smile to her lips. Strong, serious, matchless, marvelous,energetic, fearless she chants, feeding her self with false excuses and lies.  
  
but somewhere in a privite place   
she packs her bags for outerspace   
and now she's waiting for the right kinda pilot to come  
and she'll say to him.  
  
Once again, in a futail attempt to regain her strengh she checks the box. Her heart beats, and her stomach whirls at the appearnce of a letter. She reads it over, the feelings she felt before are now gone. At last, it was not that special something, but she smiled a geniune smile for once, for the first time she was able to leave her box without feeling heartbroken.  
  
She cant remember the time when she felt needed,  
if love was red then she was color blind  
  
Speechless at his confession of love, feelings of hope, fear, doubt and yet something she cant describe takes over. Only to watch as he careful tends to her wound with a gentleness unknown to her. Suprised that only the mention of his name would make an unknown feeling raise in her chest. What's is happening to her she ask?  
Baffled by the new light she sees him in.   
  
all her friends they've been trialed for treson  
in crimes that will never define  
  
As she watches her dangle from his arm she cant help but feel hurt. Wondering when this possesive behavior developed, she scolds her self and indulges in the expression of pure bless that's plastered on her best friends face.  
  
she's saying love is like a barron place,  
reaching out for human faith is like a journey i just dont have a map for  
  
"I've never known love, she says, I dont know how it feels like to love someone and to be loved, I am flattered, and thank you. But I cant." She turns and left with her tears trailing behind her. She couldnt she wouldnt, hurt miako. No matter what her heart felt her mind told her no.  
  
what a pleasant dream.....  
  
I will fly you to the moon and back if you'll be   
if you'll be my baby  
got a ticket for a world where we all belong   
so would you be my baby  
  
Kaitou at night, marron at day. There personalities were different, marron lonely and searching for something, someone to fill the empty void in her heart. Kaitou , strong and fearless against any foe. Could they really be of the same body.? Same mind?  
  
  
Mommy never loved her much   
,daddy never keeps in touch   
,thats why she shy's away from human affection  
  
As she plays the message over and over, the anger she feels slowly drains out of her, as questions of why, how, and when parades her mind. Alone so Alone, she repeatedly mumbles. Memories of past times haunting her every waking hour.   
  
I will fly you to the moon and back if you'll be   
if you'll be my baby  
got a ticket for a world where we all belong   
  
She couldnt tell the difference between her tears and the rain, but she could careless. She didnt think she would end up here. She just wanted to get away, away from her memory's, away from her mothers voice, telling her that she wasnt needed. She wasnt important enough for her parents to at least try to stay together. Ironicaly she ended up running to the place they meet.   
  
Losing track of time in her sorrows she was shaken from her dark thoughts by a warm hand. She raised her head and meet colbat pools.   
  
(Chiaki...He came , was he looking for her?................................ )  
  
Shaken by his appearance but internally grateful she throw her self in his open arms. The hagged cries shook her small frame. Words of sweet nothings and undying promises whispered in her ears calmed her tears along with the storm.   
  
so would you be my baby......  
  
Of all the things he said to her that night three words went straight to her heart. I love you he said......... I promise to be with you, forever. Now she knew what love was, now she knew how to love. He thought me. He showed me.   
  
She wasnt alone anymore.....  
  
she had him.......  
  
and her daughter........... 


End file.
